Surprise! We're not guys!
by heartlessRayne
Summary: Sayuri and Yami are enrolled in a private university their grandmother runs. They only think is, their enrolled as two guys named Yuri and Yau. What will happen when their two house-mates are actual REAL guys? SasorixOc GaaraxOc.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Yami/Yau Mori

Age: 20, January 27

Gender: Female

Looks: Pure white skin, snow white hair, blood red eyes, hourglass figure, average height

Personality: Loyal, sadistic, cunning, mischievous, easily amused, stubborn, shy around new people, "insane"

Likes: Black, purple, rock, techno, drawing, stuffed bunny, storms

Dislikes: Bright colors, crowds, annoying and or rude people, clowns

Name: Sayuri/Yuri Maki

Age: 20, August 17

Gender: Female

Looks: Pale white skin, short, choppy black hair, dark green eyes, lanky build, slightly tall

Personality: Trouble maker, easily provoked, stubborn, hardheaded, loyal, cunning, paranoid, distrusting

Likes: Writing, rock, jazz, classical music, taking pictures, blue, red, make-up

Dislikes: Clowns, insects, thunder, loud people, people as stubborn as her, cigarets


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, 'cept Yami. Can't even say that I own Sayuri cause I don't...a friend does :)**

* * *

It was a hot Sunday afternoon, the occasional breeze blowing by barely cooled the sticky pavement. Two people sat on the side of the curb. Their luggage next to them while they laughed at a private joke they shared. Baggy jeans and loose shirts adorned pale flesh that seemed to glow under the harsh rays of sun glaring down at the population below.

"Do you think Granny Tsunade will be surprised?" One of the bodies asked.

Clad in all black with a porcine complexion, choppy shoulder length snow white hair and blood red eyes had every by passer filled to the brim with confusion. The body who spoke looked like a small, petite male yet the voice suggested that this person was actually a female. Their companion barked out a laugh.

"Yami, I don't think the people walking by can tell that your a girl. Granny hasn't seen us in years. She won't know what hit her!"

Yami gave a small smile to her dearest, most trusted friend and hugged a stuffed bunny in her lap close to her heart. The bunny itself was white with black patches, one on each limb, and two red hearts. A large one on her dress and a smaller one on her ear.

"Sayuri, you know that the game will start soon, we should be using our other names, _Yuri_" Yami let a small smirk turn up the corner of her mouth as she uttered her companions fake name.

"I know. I know. Hey look! The bus is here!"

As the bus approached, Yami put away her precious bunny and the two girls stood up, nodded to each other to signify 'the game had begun' then boarded their ride. Sayuri was taller than most females. Her lanky built and short tousled black hair made it easier for her to impersonate a guy than her shorter white-haired friend. Her deep green eyes set in an emotionless face turned cold and uncaring as they scanned the scene before her looking for an empty seat. Spotting one in the back she headed towards it while taking a quick glance back at her friend to point out the location. Yami no longer held her shy demeanour but instead, the tiniest upturn of the corner of her mouth and a dark light behind her eyes. Sayuri smirked, her friend had that glint in her eyes that meant she was up to something. They both were.

Their destination loomed into view after what seemed like an eternity. The trip wasn't actually that long. Snip its of inane conversations from different directions quickly became old and tedious. The castle like university had a gothic design giving the impression that it was permanently trapped in time. Dorms were old buildings and the whole place looked strangely magical. The two girls' eyes sparkled with excitement as the bus passed threw the iron gates and they were able to see every detail of the time trapped village.

When the bus stopped, the girls quickly disembarked and headed to the administrative building. With their things in tow, the two marched off to the headmasters office away from everyone else. The mischievous grin on their faces and in their eyes only became more apparent when the two reached the door they were looking for. Reverting to their emotionless expressions, they entered the office.

"Headmaster." Sayuri bowed slightly to show respect to the busty blond on the other side of the desk. Her voice an octave lower than her regular, female one.

"My name is Yuri Maki, this is my friend Yau Mori. We were told to come see you about our housing, schedules, and uniforms."

The headmaster let out a sigh of frustration and glanced up at them. Her light brown eyes narrowing as she gazed into the red and green eyes before her.

"You were told wrong, I do not deal with this mess." The headmaster responded before going back to the mounds of paperwork in front of her.

"Besides, I am expecting some guests soon so go off and find your places."

The two girls, disguised as guys, smirked at each other before revealing who they really were. "Surprise! Granny Tsunade!"

This had surprised the headmaster and she had nearly jumped out of her skin. It was a surprise indeed. Tsunade had never expected the two girls to take her seriously in enrolling into her school as males. Yami had even cut her beautiful hair that had once reached below her toned bottom. But then again, with Jiraiya making the uniforms, she was glad they did.

"I'll let the 'Granny' part slide just this once since I haven't seen you two in ages. I got everything you two need right here. Your uniforms will be custom made to help you two pull off the male act. They'll be in your rooms before the week is over. Your schedules should be here somewhere...ah ha! Here they are. And you two will be staying in the 'Suna' district in building 52. Got it?"

The two girls nodded their heads in anticipation while trying to advert back to their male roles.

Once the two girls left they headed out to find their new house. Tsunade had informed the two to be careful because there were real boys staying there with them in their housing unit. Of course the two thought of it as a new challenge and they grinned in excitement from the rush of this new game they were playing. As the two continued on their way, they had one thing in mind, 'let the games begin'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Upon reaching their new home, they gazed in amazement. The gothic styled dorm was unlike the rest in the Suna district. It's brick body towered over the smaller buildings in the area. Wide doorways that could fit at least five men side by side made wonderful overhangs. It looked like one of the newest structures seeing as it was at least two stories with an attic and chimneys. The enchanted dorm was set back away from all the other buildings towards the woods surrounding the private school that bordered the stone wall. Eyes glowing in excitement, they entered the two-story structure.

The inside was just as grand as the outside. Standing in the doorway they could see a long hallway with several doors in front of them. One door stood parallel with where the two now stood and six other doors that were distributed evenly on either side of the first door. The walls were a deep mahogany red with cherry wood flooring, sidings and doors. A three-tear crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. It's crystals reflecting a ghostly light giving off a heavenly glow to the eerie place.

Leaving their things by the door, they split up to explore their new place. Yami went to the middle door on the right while Yuri went to the first door on the left. Behind Yami's door was a cherry wood spiral staircase. The walls as black as night with crimson red candles lighting the dark passageway along the inside of the spiral. Yuri's door revealed a full size dojo, fit to be used for any and all types of martial arts. The walls were an off white with red matting, lots of lighting with wide open space and large, wide windows. The two looked to each other, grinned, then dashed through the opened doors.


End file.
